Bad At Love
by Princess of Gotham
Summary: Songfic one-shot based off of the song "bad at love" by halsey. Shikari always struggled with being in love - kiba is determined to change her mind.


Shikari sat under her favorite tree on her family's property, reminiscing over her past. She knew time was closing in with Kiba. This always happens. She's bad at the love thing. She freaks out and ruins any good thing she has. Kiba was her third super serious relationship. Thinking back on the other two, she thought she might find where it went wrong.

 _Got a boy back in suna and_

 _He tastes like jack when I'm kissing him_

 _So I told him that I never really liked his friends_

 _Now hes gone and he's calling me a bitch again_

 **Kankuro**

Her love with him was a quick as it was brutal. She met him on tour, and after a bad breakup with her ex... She needed someone to numb the pain. Maybe it was the purple war paint, or that he happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. She mesmerized him in a way no woman in his village could. She was loud and outspoken. She handled her self in the way of a shinobi. Bravery, integrity, and love for alcohol.

They dated for a little over six months. Long enough for Kankuro to know he never wanted another, and long enough to scare Shikari away.

He bought her a ring, he wanted to meet her family, after all, she fordged relationships with his siblings. They way she spoke of her brother and parents... He knew they, together, could create a family that Kankuro has always wished he had.

His proposal was grand. She told him no. His heart shattered. Shikari said she couldn't do it. She never liked his friends. Or his town. She left. He let her, and called her a bitch under his breath. What had Kankuro been thinking? She was only 19 after all.

 _There's a guy that lives in the leaf village_

 _And he told me that we'd make it til we graduate_

 _I told him that the music would be worth the wait_

 _But he wants me in the kitchen with a dinner plate_

 **Naruto**

They were best friends who fell hard for each other. Shikari was the first one to see him for himself, and not the demon he later found harbored inside of him.

They grew up on the same side of town, and Naruto found his life was much happier with her in it. They would lay in the grass on days off from school, and talk about their future like they stood some sort of chance.

They'd talk about what it'd be like when they were grown. When he was hokage, and her as his wife. He loved the way her brown eyes shimmered when he'd say that. She never looked at him, she was too fixated on the clouds. But Naruto saw her. He'd go on about their future and how excited he'd be to have her at home waiting for him after a long day of being the best ninja in the village, with dinner for them ready.

Her face would change.

Shikari would always say she was going to make a name for herself. The music would be all they would need. Naruto never understood. Why would she need to work so hard if he was going to take take care of them.

Before she left for Taki, to make that name for herself, he gave her a ring. Nothing spectacular, but very special. They were just teenagers themselves after all. She held it dear to her. Their visits were often but never long enough. After a solid two years... She found out he'd been seeing someone else behind her back. She was devastated. Looking back through, their ideas of a perfect marriage were different. It was probably for the best, after all they were only 17...

 _I believe, I believe, I believe_

 _That I'm in too deep_

Shikari held out her left hand, looking at the stunning ring he'd bought her. Her stomach fluttered thinking of the moment he asked and a pang of worry hit her chest.

 _Jealously, jealously, jealousy_

 _Get the best of me_

He worked with _her_ after all. Shikari knew it was silly. He was only friends with her... But then again, so was Naruto. She caused fights in their relationship. Not directly... As far as Shikari was concerned, Hinata taking a breath sent her over the edge. She dug her claws into the first guy she loved... She was so close to this one, Shikari was wondered how much longer it'd be before Hinata stole Kiba away too. Two years into their relationship, and Shikari was prepared for him to be taken at any moment from her.

 _Look_

 _I don't me to frustrate_

 _But I always make the same mistakes_

 _Always make the same mistakes cause_

 _I'm bad at love_

Shikari breathed into her pillow. Once again, the same old fight. She felt the bed shift. He was sitting beside her. She could feel his frustration fill the air.

"Shika-"

"Kiba. Don't." She warned him. She knew what he was going to say. It was the same thing every time.

"Would you stop that, Shikari" His voice was stern. She felt his fingers trace her back.

"Stop what, Kiba?"

"Pushing me away"

 _And you can't blame me for trying_

 _You know I'd be lying saying_

 _You're the one that can finally fix me_

 _Looking at my history_

Kiba pulled Shikari into his lap. He was right. When things started getting too serious she ran, every single time. She snuggled into his neck. Why couldn't she just let things progress like they should? Why did she sabatoge every relationship she had?

"Kiba?" He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "what makes you think you can fix me?" He looked at the ceiling pulling her in close, again. She felt his arms tighten around her. He knew her past relationships, both serious and flings. She thought back on her past again.

 _There's a guy with Taki eyes_

 _And I really thought he could be the one this time_

 _Never had the chance to male him mine_

 _Cause he fell in love with little things white lines_

 _ **Michio**_

Shikari met him shortly after her breakup with Naruto. He had these green eyes that shook her to her soul, spikey coal black hair that she had never been fond of before, looked so glorious on Michio. When he spoke, her heart fluttered in a way that she had never felt before. She could really see her spending the rest of her life with him. Sure she saw her life with Naruto, but it wasn't this vivid.

They dated only a couple of months, they were both working for the same label, and they saw eachother often. Around a solid month in, she saw him doing drugs for the first time. Who he became when he was high scared her. She was only 18, her life wasn't supposed to be this crazy. Especially since she left the life of being a shinobi behind to pursue this dream.

Shikari stuck around a month after the first incident. He promised he'd change Everytime, and fall back into the same routine. Shikari finally concluded, no matter what she did, he'd always love those thin white lines more.

 _Suna boy with an attitude_

 _We never told no one but we looked so cute_

 _Both got way better things to do_

 _But I always think about him when I'm passing through_

 **Gaara**

What she never told Kankuro, was that she had developed feelings for his brother through their relationship. Gaara opened up to her, she was easy for him to talk to. She didn't judge or hold the fear in her eyes that others did toward him. She'd find him on the rooftops at night and come up to talk. She'd talk about the stars and the clouds, and how the sky didn't have limits like humans did. Gaara was always facinated by her. He understood what his older brother saw in her. She was pure and brave.

Their affair started out emotionally more than anything, and slowly, the lines started to blur and be crossed. He'd escort her to whatever venue she was playing in Suna that night, and he'd reach out to hold her hand. She wouldn't reject him. They way Shikari smiled at him gave him this feeling he'd never had before... And one night on the outskirts of Suna, when they went exploring, they crossed a line and he saw Shikari hate herself.

She apologized to him profusely, that it wasn't him, she just couldn't keep doing this to Kankuro, He didn't deserve it. Then what she said next shook him.

"I can't do this to you either, Gar. You deserve so much more than me" she cried with tear filled eyes. She left, and Gaara let her.

 _I believe, I believe, I believe_

 _That I'm in too deep_

 _Jealously, jealously, jealousy_

 _Get the best of me_

 _Look_

 _I don't me to frustrate_

 _But I always make the same mistakes_

 _Always make the same mistakes cause_

 _I'm bad at love_

Kiba held her close, thinking and chosing his words carefully. He knew what he had to say was going to be important for her.

 _And you can't blame me for trying_

 _You know I'd be lying saying_

 _You're the one that can finally fix me_

 _Looking at my history_

"you're the one thing to come into my life, and I feel obligated to protect and provide for you. Not out of.. what's the word I'm looking for?" He took a deep breath. "I feel like my loyalty lies with you. I don't care what you struggled through in the past. I'm here to love you fiercely through everything. Even If you try to push me away, I'm not letting you. Cause were meant to be, Shikari. I won't rest until I know you're safe and secure, not because you can't protect yourself, but because I want to take care of you." He looked down at her. Her eyes staring up at him, looking confused. Her beautiful brown eyes always sparkled.

 _I know that you're afraid_

 _I'm gonna walk away_

 _each time the feeling fades_

"You've spent your whole life trying to take care of, and trying to fix and save these guys... When all along you needed someone to fix you. To save you. To take care of you. Let me do that for you. Don't walk away every time it gets hard. Hinata won't steal me away. She's head over heels in love with Naruto. If I had wanted her in the slightest, it would have happened a long time ago. Stop worrying about these impossible thing. I only want you, Shikari. I love you."

Shikari wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling in close. "I'm bad at love" she whispered.

Kiba shook his head. "no you're not." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. For the first time in her life, she believed him. 

**0**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little song fic one shot. I kept hearing this song and seeing the story I created for my OC for playing out with this song. Maybe one day I'll get around to writing everything out in greater detail. We will see. Leave a review!**


End file.
